1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure having multiple heat pipes for a LED lamp, and in particular to a heat-dissipating structure having multiple heat pipes for a LED lamp, which is capable of performing the heat dissipation of the LED lamp by arranging the maximum number of LED lamps within the limited area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) are high-intensity, energy-saved and long-life, they are widely used in the illumination of electronic devices or lamps. Further, in order to increase the illuminating range and intensity thereof, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are usually combined to form a LED lamp set. However, with the increase in the number of light-emitting diodes and the subsequent development of high-power light-emitting diodes, the heat generated by the operation of the light-emitting diodes is inevitably increasing. Therefore, it is an important issue for those skilled in this art to provide a heat-dissipating structure for LED lamps.
The existing heat-dissipating structure for the LED lamp is mainly constituted of heat pipes and fins. However, due to the restriction caused by the heat-dissipating device of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer, it is still necessary for the heat pipes in the existing heat-dissipating structure for the LED lamp to be bent to form into a U-lettered or L-lettered shape, causing the reduction in the performance of the heat pipes. Further, the number of the heat pipes arranged within the limited area cannot be increased. Therefore, the conventional heat-dissipating structure cannot conform to the requirements for the heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.